Not What You Expect: ON HOLD
by xXxFantasyAmorexXx
Summary: The caves has happened,Rose didn't fail her first attempt to kill Dimitri and she has finally graduated from school,live in court guarding Lissa.Her life was perfect until one day were here life went up-side down,or so she thought. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

****

Attack in the Caves: Dimitri was taken and turned. Rose did kill Dimitri in her first try and know has completed her field test. One year later, Rose is Lissa's Guardian. Her life was just perfect, protecting her best friend and sister. That all changed when they were shopping one day and they got attcked by strogoi's. Lissa did survive but at a price, Rose was turned. But not to an ordinary strogoi, a shadow-kissed strogoi. But Rose is not alone, and she is not the last.

* * *

I never thought my life would end up being filled up with shit. Me and Lissa were having a nice time, shopping and laughing like old times, but in reality nothing turns out as it seems. For one thing, i died not for the first time but for the _second_ time in my life. The wierd thing is that i am different, when i died, i died as a strogoi, again not an ordinary strogoi but what they call shadow-kissed strogoi. Many things are different from me and regular strogoi, one thing I still am connected to death in a spirit way. I have the bond with Lissa and can use her darkness. My eyes are not red but instead are a dark violet-blue purple, they can't decided between dark blue or dark purple.

I have more speed, strength and of course my appetite has changed to wanting blood. I still eat human food since I am trying to blend in to my surroundings.

From checking with my bond with Lissa I could tell that all of them, as in the Guardians and my friends, are scared for me and Lissa is depressed. Christian has had to stop Lissa from cutting herself three times before he noticed she couldn't be alone.

So, two weeks later they were having a service memorial in my name and stuff like that crap as if it was a funeral. Lissa thinks i am not died, but I am much more worse off then being died...I AM A MONSTER!

Another wierd thing about me is that I am not the only shadow-kissed strogoi. In the whole world, there is about twenty of us, including me. The only way you can be a shadow-kissed strogoi you have to be a shadow-kissed dhampir or get turned by us. That hardly happens since we have different living standards. We feed of the threat we kill. Most of them are strogoi since they want us dead because we help protect the moroi world. We are a secret society, we call ourselfs the Exclusive Assasins. The only people who know about us is my dad Abe Mazur, Tasha Ozera and the Belikov family since we changed Viktoria willingly.

Everyone thinks that we are all dead. Abe and Tasha sponsers our weapons and vechicles. We have head quarters in the mountains of Wahington, by the Baltic Sea in Poland, Sahara desert in Chad and in the Andes in Peru.

We have four leaders in our brotherhood, I am number 1. Viktoria is number 2, old guardian Matthew, number 3, who almosted made legend before he 'died,' has brown golden hair with amazing hazel eyes that have more of a blue hint. Matt was twenty years old when he got changed, of course willingly. The weird thing is that he got changed by shadow kissed Anna. Lastly, former guardian Pavel, number 4, who was my dad's guardian who was turned willingly by me. Abe agreed since we needed people who had skill.

****

~Two Years Later~

"Rose, we got a call that the court is being attacked by strogoi's in four and a half hours."

"Thanks Matt, get everybody ready for me please. In room meeting 2B." Matt was the computer tech in this group, yeah, you may be saying that's wierd but it is the truth. All the years were the technology grew, he got to learn allot about computers.

I was terrified for Lissa, the Queen let Lissa come under her wing and know lives in the court with Christian, Eddie and Mia, and of course Adrian who drinks and smokes more than ever. I may been away for two years, but I still care for them.

"Everybody. we just intel that the royal court is being attacked. Matt."

"Okay, so our intel says that there will be about three hundred strogoi, one of the biggest army against the royal court. They do not have humans, so they want to be known, we should get there in two and a half hours by our jet **(A/N: don't know if it takes that long from Washington to Pennsylvania.) **we need to leave in thirty minutes. Make sure you are prepare for a possible massacre."

"Thanks Matt." I turned to my family. "You heard Matt, you have twenty-nine minutes to be on the jet and ready. Dissmissed."

I ran to my room with everybody running as well. I opened my door and throw my clothes on the floor and changed into black jeggings, black Hollister North Jetty tanktop with black converse that reach my knees.

I picked up two .45 caliber pistols that were loaded with silver bullets enchanted with moroi gifts. I put my hair up in a bun and secured it with two darts with silver tips also enchanted with moroi element powers. I grabbed my bow and arrow from the shelf and stuffed it inside a duffel bag that looks like a baseball bag. I stuffed two of my swords inside their special bag that looks like a bag for poster. I put extra amo in the baseball bag replica and i was ready for the fight.

i ran to the jet to find everybody inside except me with a few seconds to spare. Wow, I can come inside anywhere and any situation with the Hathaway style. I sat by Viktoria and Pavel and the jet took off. I laid my head down to take a nape but instead I found myself slipping to a dreamless sleep.

"Rose, get your damn ass up!" yelled Pavel startling me from my sleep.

"Boy are you going to regreat this Pavel." I said through clenched teeth.

"Later Rose but we are almost there, we have to get ready to parajump."

"You better be happy, if it wasn't for this you would have been dead meat in less than you can say sorry."

He didn't give me the expression I was hoping for, instead he just smiled.

"OH! Don't think I won't forget Pavel so wipe that stupid smirk from your face before I do." And with that, he was serious. Thank God, I though for a second I would have to bitch slap him.

"_Jumping in a minute_." Called the pilot through the intercom.  
I grabbed all my stuff and grabbed a parachute and got suited up.

"_You can jump now, but you only have a minute before you are out of the drop zone._"

"You know the drill people, go go go!" i yelled and one by one in a nice order we all jumped off, with me jumping off last. As always, I landed first.

"Let's go, we are about two miles off the court. We need to move north, let's go." And with that we were off to the court.

We jogged for about five minutes when we arrived at the gates.

"Okay, you know were to set up." I turned to look at the other leaders. "Matt, go with Viktoria and go to the north side of the court. Me and Pavel will go to the west side."

Apparently the strogoi were coming through all sides, that is why we are hiding in the trees above the wards so they couldn't see us when they passed the wards. We had a good thirty minutes to spare, so we just talked about what we are going to miss the most. To be honest, i don't think that many were going to survive. We were only a group of twenty-one people against three hundred strogoi. Over my two years of my new life, i have had twelve die, we fought at least once a week. That is how retarded the strogoi's were. I mean, you would think that they would stop attcking seeing how their numbers are dropping more than people are getting transformed, and by now would know to stop, but nooooo they just have to keep going. Really jackasses I say.

Then i heard a rustle below me and could see red ringed eyes. I signaled to Pavel that they are here. Any minute and they are going to set the alarm off...any minute now...riiiight aboooout now. Just when I said 'now' the Guardian on duty call for back-up and then the alarms were triggered by the strogoi. Just then, about one-fifty guardians came out with stakes and about thirty moroi, who most likely were fire users, and the first person I recongnized was Eddie, Christian and Tasha. Tasha already knew we were here but didn't know when we would come out.

Then the strogoi started advancing towards the guardians and the moroi.

With every step they took, I counted up to ten. They always took ten steps, or ten seconds, anything you can think of is ten or divisible by ten. _One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..eight...nine...TEN! _

And the war was on, the guardians were keeping up a good fight but many were dying and so were the strogoi, most of them by flames. I could see Tasha was not using her magic, instead was looking at the sky, waiting for us. And that is when I noticed that they needed us now and I called the command for phase one; Shot and Score.

All of my family took out the bow and arrow and started aiming and shooting at the strogoi. The funny thing is that on the end of the arrow, we had papers to indetify us to see how many we killed. We calculated all the arrows when we got back to our headquarters and by the end of the week we get death marks that go with our eye color.

After about eighty or ninety strogoi went down, we all jumped out of our hiding and took out our two pistols and started shooting at the strogoi's heart two or three times to make sure they stay died and then move on to the next strogoi.

Now we were face to face to the strogoi and we still had amo for our guns for after the war and a few arrows left. We took out our special weapons, mine being two japanese katana swords made of the purest silver ever and enchanted by moroi magic. Viktoria has two japanese tachi swords and Pavel has two chienese Jian swords.

We ran to the middle of the army, dodging all the died strogoi and guardians. We slashed to our left and right killing anybody in our way, we called darkness to control our hands and feet to make us much more swifter.

I was drenched in sweat, if you don't think fighting takes energy, you are so wrong.

All I knew was that anger and rage took over me and all around the sides of my vision was coated with pitched black darkness and my vision turned from blue with white, gray and silver and into bloodshot red. I knew at that instant that darkness had a complete charge over my body. I killed three strogoi's in one strike and I knew I would not stop anytime soon.

After killing eight more i looked aorund to find all the strogoi died and my whole family surrounding me in a huge circle. I instantly got up and growled, I had to kill. I had to make them pay, they were going to try and kill my friends and that was not acceptable.

Five of them walked up to me and pined me down to the gound with me struggling. Then I heard the voice i thought I would never hear again other than in Lissa's head; Lissa.

"Rose?" She asked in suprise.

****

Lissa POV

When the alarm went off, Mia, Adrian and I went off the secret room with the other Royal families and anyother moroi who were in the court. Eddie went off to fight and Christian went to help with the fight.

I was scared for them, I already lost Rose, how many more did I need to lose to suffer? The fight seemed to take about thirty minutes before they said we could come out.

I ran to the field that was in front of the main building of the royal court. I ran towards Chirstian, on my way to Christian i was horrified by all the died bodies. I just wanted to reach out and heal everybody in the battleground, but i knew better, I needed to follow my heart and my heart told me two things; one, heal them or two, leave them died. I followed my true senses and i reached my hands towards the body closest to me but a hand stopped me.

I looked up to see Christian hands on my wrist but his eyes were not on me but somewhere else. I was truly scared to see what he was looking at so i made an apptempt to ask him?

"What's wrong honey?" I hated it when Christian scared me.

But Christian didn't respond, instead I relcutently went to see what was distracing Christian so bad. What I saw suprised me at who I was looking at and where they were; on the ground being restrained by five guardians.

"Rose?" i asked in suprised.

I walked forward but then someone put a hand in front of me.

"Sorry Princess, but we are going under some difficult situations with number 1 right now. Please step back while we work with her." I listened by taking three steps back and running into Christian's waiting arms. We watched silently as they did whatever they were going to do with Rose.

Then the guy who stopped me walked up to Rose and spoke to her but i couldn't hear. After a minute or two, Rose stopped struggling.

One by one the guardians released Rose and after the last guardian got up, I ran full speed to a suprised Rose.

"ROSE!" I yelled in relief and I could feel Christian behind me hugging both me and Rose.

"Ummm, guys could you hold on?" I looked to face Rose, face to face.

"No, first explain to me how you are not died. For two years I thought you were died and here you are standing in front of me."

"Calm down," Rose said in a amused voice. "everything will be explained to you soon but let me feed off them." Rose pointed at the died bodies on the ground and turned to look at the Guardians surronding her and said 'let's go.'

****

Rose POV

I knew this would happen sooner or later and I decided to get it over with. I mean, I have been running away for two years now and I believe everybody deserved an explanation.

After we collected our arrows and drank from the strogoi's we went to the court room to explain our situation, but first Abe had to come and so did the Belikov family.

****

~Next Day~

As we sat in our chairs in the front with Tasha sitting with us, we only had to wait for Abe and the Belikov family to enter the court room with every royal family attending and probably one of the biggest court cases ever.

This was going to be looooong day.

* * *

Next Chapter is going to be about the case and how everybody reacts.

Please don't expeact the story to be long and I didn't have a spell checker so I am sorry if some things don't make sense or are spelled wrong.

Enjoy!

~~Monica~~


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck took you so long baba?" I leaned towards Abe. Abe and the Belikov family just arrived and sat down in the remainder seats.

"Sorry but I was in a middle of a deal. Can you blame your old man?"

"HaHA!" I stood up straight from my seat and pointed my finger to Abe. "So you do admitt your old." I turned to look at my family. "Put that on record Matt, I want this on anything possible to spread the word out. Abe Mazur has finally admitted he is an old man. Got me?"

"Sure do thing boss." Saluting me with his index and middle finger together and typing away in his laptop.

Someone cleared their throat, which was very annoying. I slowly turned around and saw every royal and non-royal families in court inside the justice court room and every guardian not on duty or their charge present watching us.

I sat back down for some reason but with a smug smile. You know, i don't even understand myself, so don't ask why the hell I did that. I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms across my chest and my right leg over my left leg.

Queen Tatianna spoke first.

"Who are you people, what do you do and what are you?" Wow, is that people always have to ask that when they first meet us?

"Easy, I'm Rose Hathaway and this is my family." I gestured to my family seated with me in front of everybody. I pointed to everybody, naming them off.

"Lady Natasha Ozera, sponsers for our technology. Mr. Abe Mazur, also sponsers for our technology. Belikov family; , Ms. Yeva, Ms. Sonya, and Ms. Karolina, they just know our secret since their youngest daughter Viktoria was turned to one of us. Pavel, Matt, James, Allison, Mitchie **(GIRL)**, Carter **(GIRL)**, Layla, Alexi **(BOY)**, Giovanni, Lorenzo, Adrian, Celestria, Georgianna, Joe, Bevlah, Paul, Andrei, Alex **(BOY)** and Katarina.

We protect the moroi world and we are shadow-kissed strogoi. We feed of strogoi and we are not strogoi ourself. We look strogoi and we have their speed and strength. We do have some many differences between us both kinds. We have dark violet blue-purple color instead of red. We control darkness and ghost still visit shadow-kissed dhampirs only.

Bevlah, Georgianna and me are the only true shadow-kissed strogoi alive today. Everybody else has been turned by us or by other shadow-kissed strogoi. We are very different then all these people seating right next to us.

We can call ghost upon us and we can travel to the middle world. Everybody else can't do that. Bevlah and Georgianna's moroi have died long time ago and they use to be able to still have the connection to their moroi, I still have my bond with Princess Lissa. I am the only immortal one, for now. That is until Lissa dies. Bevlah and Georgianna use to be immortal but both of their moroi have been long died.

We could have been changed into strogoi but our connection with spirit let us live. Instead of losing our souls, we lost our dhampir side of our soul. We have different eye colors to because we have not completely lost our souls.

I never died two years ago, I simply ran away. Scared of people thinking I was strogoi and going to kill me because they are afraid of me. I stand befor eyou because I am tired of hiding from my friends. I see the sorrow I put my friends through, we would like to be accepted andn killed, that is all we ask for.

If not, we could easily just runaway again. So please accept us for who we are." I finished my speech, ending up longer than i though it would ever be. I can't even explain how it feels to beg in front of Christian of all people and not be cool and badass Hathaway I'm always am. At the same time, it felt good being able to tell my secrets to my friends but not so much with every moroi in court.

To tell you the truth, I never though that that Christian would be the first person to step up and accept me.

With that gesture of just standing up and walking towards me was uplifting to my heart.

Christian just stroded to me and slapped my face with so much power you could near a crack through the silenced room. My dad look close to punching Christian in the face. I look at him shocked and then what he did next shocked me even more.

"That was for leaving Rose, how could you do that to us?" Christian then stepped towards me and enveloped me in a hug. I was stiff as a board but then noticed that he really did miss me. I softened up and wrapped my arms around Christian.

"I am so terrible sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you guys like this but I wanted to protect you guys, especially Lissa."

"You know we can protect ourselfs, right? We are stronger than you think, you can trust us." Christian was looking at me with his arms on my shoulders and me pulled at arm lenght away,looking down to the floor.

I tilted me head upward to see Christian's icy blue eyes staring straight at me.

"I am sooo sorry, if i could take some actions I have done, I would. I hate seeing how I put all of you guys in pain. I never knew I could do that to you guys, I mean I knew Lissa would be like that but you and Mia? I never in my life though you both would be like that. I do thank you for being strong for Lissa, but you don't think that i can't read you? Boy, your easier than a book itself." Christian started chuckling to himself.

"I am so sorry and you should never in your life accept me back. I get it if this is a hug for goodbye. We will leave right now." I looked at my family and they all nodded. "This is a goodbye Chrissie. Bye!" I let go of Christian but he held me tighter. I looked away from him.

"What if I have a plan so that your whole little 'family' can be accepted?" I sudddenly turned to face him.

"You really mean that?" He nodded "Yes Rose, I have a plan." Suddenly he turned towards the court.

"Your highness, may I speak?" Christian asked Queen Tatianna.

"Continue." With a wave of her hand.

"As you have heard about their story and life, all they truly want is to be accepted. I have a plan, if i may resume?"

"Continue Ozera."

"What if all these twenty-one people become our special army or guardians. Our best of the best, they could kill a town full of them and if their is a threat, they could meet the threat and kill them with probably with some deaths. If you need more information about what they do and will do, I believe all of us-" Christian swept his hand towards my family, dad, Tasha, Belikov family and me. "-could explain to you about them."

I looked at Christian, how could he know about us? Apparently Christian knew i was asking myself that question, he gave me a simple answer...Tasha. Should have known!

We explained what we do again and the whole story just so they could process it again. I was really hoping that we would be accepted more than anything.

"The shadow-kissed strogoi's may become our new elite forces. If you don't mind but you are going to have to stay in one of your headquarters while we build your guys own dorms at the court." The Queen took a breath before continuing to go to tell us our role and promise our allegince to the moroi, dhampir and human world.

"You guys will protect the moroi and dhampir world, as well as the human world. You will be the very first elite army in moroi history. You will give your life to protect us and be our brothers in arms.

Could you guys please step foward in front of everybody?" All twenty-one of us went and stood in front of the Queen and lined up in one straight line with me in the direct middle and a little ahead.

I bended down to my right knee on the floor and my right fist across my chest and resting on top of my heart. The others followed me and we accepted our new role in the world.

We raised ourselfs from the floor and turned to face the court that laid in front of us. Everybody cheered, led by non other than my old freinds, baba and Lady Tasha, for now they had hope of survival.

I wanted to smile, but just then the alarms went off and my stomach was all uneasy. Only one thing could do that, okay fine maybe other things but I hardly get sick so the only answer was...STROGOI!

We ran to get our weapons, good thing we didn't use up all our weapons.

We surrounded the court room where everbody was inside waiting.

That is when we started our attck.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted to smile, but just then the alarms went off and my stomach was all uneasy. Only one thing could do that, okay fine mayby other things but i hardly get sick so the only answer was...STROGOI!_

_We ran to get our weapons, good thing we didn't use up all our weapons._

_We surronded the court room were everbody was inside waiting. _

_That is when we started our attack._

_

* * *

_

All twenty-one of us surrounded the royal court front entrance (with a few on trees and on the sides), seperated by about arm length of grass. I stood standing next to Viktoria on my left and Pavel on my right. Then the strogoi came out of their hidding place which was about a hundred strogoi attacking the royal court. They stopped fourty feet away from us and stood as if they were in the army, in ten perfect rows and colums.

We took out our bows and arrows and aimed straight for their hearts. We shot the arrows and twelve strogoi feel on the ground died. We took another arrow and aimed for the heart for the second time and shoot and twelve more died, this happened one more time and again twelve died.

Next we took out our pistols and loaded it with bullets and put it on automatic and shoot each strogoi three times in the heart to make sure they died. In the distance we could hear our six elite brothers fighting but I could tell that they were winning since I could tell by my connection with them that they were still alive and unharmed.** (A/N: Rose has connection with all people she turns but can't read their mind, just can feel their presence. She is like their protector and mother so she needs to know if they are alive and well.) **

I quickly killed five strogoi before I had to reload and the strogoi decided now was the smart time to advance and kill. I raised my pistol and stared shooting at them again until they were ten feet away from us. By now only fourty were alive. I grabbed my swords and ran towards them and started to decapitate them one by one. My brothers were next to me during the whole fight and we easily killed them off until their was only five left. They looked older qand more experianced. I bet that we could take them down but i felt like showing off and try my new powers.

I called darkness to me and i lashed it out towards the five strogoi and torchered them to their deaths. I made them think of their worse fears and thinking they were on fire covered with dust of silver. That is when I lost control, like always, darkness got to me but before my family even restained me i traveled darkness to my hands and created fire, first small then getting bigger as more darkness reached my hand. I raised my hands towards the sky and shot all the dakness fire up their were it disappeared and I watched it first claim the skies and not two seconds later disappear.

I turned to see everybody watching me with shooked experssions except Viktoria and Pavel who ran to screaming 'they knew I could do it one day.' Ever since we found out that I could control darkness, we have been practicing how to release it without harming me or my friends. The only problem was actually getting past my brain were it wanted to kill, and once I did past it I had to release it to the sky or the ocean.

I unwrapped their arms from my body and went to look for Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian. They all were looking at me with shock, love, betrayal, and amazment. I looked at them with carefulnees, scared that they were going to snap any moment and yell at me and hate me for the rest of my lifes. No matter what we talked about before earlier today. Christian came up to me and hig me as if we haven't seen each other since forever. I was reluctent ar first scared it was only a show but then I relaxed and hugged him back.

"Believe it or not but I missed you. Your the best sister a brother could ask for. Just so you know, Aunt Tasha was forced to let me know what was wrong with you." I looked at Christian and asked the question that was tugging on my brain.

"How? You don't have super powerful complusion."

"I asked and then she saw what state I was in and of course I am her only family left, or she is my only family left so she spilled, but I couldn't tell anybody and I was the spy in court for you guys. You better thank me for all that info I got just to save your ass."

"My ASS! Ha, who is the one that kills strogoi all the time?" I gave him my glare and he flinched.

I turned to look at the rest of the gang and I didn't even have a second before I was tackled to the ground by Lissa hugging me tight. If I were human, I would have probably suffocated.

"Lissa, let me get up." I asked politly. Lissa got off me and lent out her hand to help me get off the floor. I took her hand and lifted myself off the floor and went and gave a hug to Eddie and Mia and lastly i turned to Adrian.

"Hey Adrian. I see you have been sober for three years now."

"Hey Little Dhampir, guess yournot a dhampir anymore so I'm just gonna have to come up witha new nickname. And I would do anythign for you Little Assasin."

"So I see you have come up with a new name for me. Where did you get 'Assasin' from?"

"You do kill strogoi and your a strogoi, right?"

"Yeaaaah." Now courious for the reason.

"Well, since you kill your related kind, you are an assasin, if you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean." I gave him the evil glare, he better state the words right.

"You are a strogoi but a different kind. You have similarities to strogoi so you are related to them. You are put in the same branch. Like dhampirs, they are related to both humans and moroi since you are half human and half moroi. Understand now?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I understand that but I do have one question. How did you get so smart and actually started using your brain?"

"Oh Rose, there is allot that has changed since you've been gone. So how about a hug?"

"That would mean allot to me." I stepped foward and meet Adrians arm and loved how Adrian and the gang didn't hate me but accepted me and now we were all back together. I was happy and content, nothing could make me feel better than having my family, older and newer, together.


End file.
